1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal capable of controlling collision between icons displayed on a screen, and an icon collision controlling method thereof.
2. Background
Mobile terminals may perform various functions, for example, data and voice communication, capturing images or video, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and/or the like. Mobile terminals may include an additional function of playing games. Mobile terminals may also be implemented as multimedia players. Mobile terminals may receive broadcast and/or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Efforts may be undergoing to support and/or enhance various functions of mobile terminals. Such efforts may include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal, but also software and/or hardware improvement.
A touch function of the mobile terminal may be designed for a user unfamiliar to button/key input using a touch screen to conveniently execute operations of the mobile terminal. The touch function may be an important function of the mobile terminal along with a user interface (UI) in addition to a simple input function.
An “icon”, which may be used as a ‘shortcut’ for executing a program or content, may exist on an idle screen (or in an idle mode) and/or a task bar region of the mobile terminal. The icon may be generated by an icon generation function provided in the mobile terminal and/or may be selectively removed from the idle screen and/or task bar region.
If the number of icons displayed on the idle screen or task bar region increases, an appearance of the mobile terminal may be spoiled and it may be difficult to execute a desired icon. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce the number of displayed icons.
A user may suffer from some burdens, such as undergoing many steps during menu selection. For example, in order for the user to execute a desired function in the mobile terminal, the user may select a corresponding menu and then select a desired execution item from the selected menu.